The White Void: Two Killers Meet
by fuelledbycake
Summary: Light Yagami and Beyond Birthday are two killers. Both of them have the mutual hatred of L but when they meet, Beyond wants revenge on Kira
1. Chapter 1

Light Yagami lay dead on the floor of the Yellow Box Warehouse. Ryuk the Shinigami looked at him with his glaring Shinigami eyes. He thought to himself, it was tragic to see Light in such a way. He had changed the world as Kira, he was close to becoming God but he hadn't completed such a feat. He was killed by the same entity that had started him off, that's irony I guess. Ryuk didn't know why he killed Light, it might of been because he didn't want to stick to Light all the years he'd be in prison, it could of been that he had taken his share of fun and maybe it was because Light wasn't kind to Ryuk at all.

But maybe and more likely, Ryuk didn't want to see Light accomplish his goals, Light was interesting that was a fact but Ryuk just didn't want Light to have the title of God, he didn't want Light to have so much influence and control over so many people. It could have been the fact that he was developing emotion like Rem and Gelus, Ryuk was a hypocrite for thinking it but Light was evil. Light had killed more than the population of Japan, they should've created a prison just for maniacs like him. Ryuk wore a wide smile on his face, he turned and flew out of the warehouse.

Ryuk was happy to see him go and so was Near. The SPK and NPA members turned their backs on Light. Matsuda looked back at the dead body of the once great Kira, he was full of hatred for Light. He had led his own father to his death... although he only tried to destroy evil, maybe if he had used the Death Note in a more humane way, a fair way then he could've got everything he desired... but it was too late now. Matsuda sighed and walked away.

The area was white, nothing could be seen within eyesight and not a sound could be heard. Light Yagami opened his eyes, he wasn't dead but he wasn't alive. Light was wearing his school shirt and trousers, with neat black shoes. Light looked around, nobody and nothing could be seen. Light tried calling out to someone. "Hello?" He said. When there was no reply, Light shouted louder. "Hello!... Hello!" He shouted. He was met only with his echo; Light turned and looked behind him. He started walking around and surveyed the area.

There were no walls ceilings or boundaries, there was no angelic strum of a harp or brimstone and fire there was nothing. Light walked faster, he began to sweat. He couldn't be alone he just couldn't. Light shouted more desperately and broke into a run. "Hello! Hello! HELLO! HELLO!" He screamed.

Light was no longer asking if anyone was there, he was demanding company. Light ran as fast as he could, his eyes searching everywhere. He explored every angle, every nook and every cranny... but he still found no-one.

Light slumped down onto the floor. It was hard like cement but nothing was visible. Blood slowly dripped out of Light's finger, Light looked at his breast pocket. A sharpened pencil had cut across his finger and was bloodied at the tip. The blood dripped onto his shirt and stained it, Light laughed at the sight of blood, he didn't know why but it seemed hilarious to him. He cackled and giggled, his infamous Kira laugh rung out. It didn't matter to Light because nobody would see or hear how stupid he was acting.

"Hey kid, get up."

Light scrambled back in shock, he didn't want to look up he was too scared. What if it was Satan? Or worse... it could be God, wanting to exact revenge onto Light for playing his role. Light felt long cold fingers wrap around his neck and chin and with a sudden jolt, he was facing his caller.

"L?" Light said. The man in front of him certainly wasn't L, but he looked very much like him. He had dark messy hair, a pale skin tone, concave darkened eyes (a notable difference was that this man's eyes appeared to be red), long fingers, a slightly arched back and he wore a shabby un-tucked black shirt with black jeans also he was barefoot. The man's face was scrunched up in disgust. He grabbed Light by the scruff of his collar and pulled him against his face. "I am NOT L." The man growled.

Light did not know it yet but this man was in fact Beyond Birthday. Beyond seethed but controlled his anger, it wasn't Light's fault. Light had never met B. B took away his grip and Light fell to the floor again, Light sat up slowly, his legs ached from the frantic running. Light straightened his hair with his hands; he composed himself and spoke softly. "Well if you aren't L. Then who are you?" Light spoke softly.

Beyond winced at the name L. He was disgusted by it, as a child he was brought up in Wammy's House to be just like L, in every single way. He was fed up of it, that's why he left. He got out while he still had a chance.

If L was going to be the world's greatest detective, then he was going to be the world's greatest criminal. Unfortunately he was stopped... by L, it was his utmost defeat, L had made mockery of all of B's work, and then Kira came along, Kira 'the great saviour criminal' and all of a sudden, B was nothing more than a chump serial killer. But the God's had seen the hatred, anger, pain and loathing put into B's killings and deemed him a lifetime in purgatory. It was just B alone with his thoughts, it wasn't much change but it slowly drew Beyond crazier and crazier.

Light awaited an answer his patience grew thin. Beyond looked down on Light. "I am, well I guess it won't hurt to give you my real name, but I am Rue Ryuzaki, you may address me a B or Beyond." Beyond spoke. Light looked at Beyond with confusion but suddenly he remembered the name Rue Ryuzaki. He was a serial killer a few years ago; Light had killed him a long while back but he never knew he looked so alike to L, if he didn't know any better than he would think they were brothers. Beyond looked back at Light, he raised a bloodied eyebrow. "And you are...?" He asked.

Light cleared his throat. "I am Light Yagami... but I'm not only Light...I am Kira. I am justice in the new world, I am God." Light stood up as he spoke, he stared Beyond in the eyes. The eyes were blood red, Light could see his reflection through Beyond's eyes, he could see his own name slightly above his head. Light moved back, shocked that Beyond had the Shinigami eyes.

Beyond's anger grew, he managed with herculean effort to not show signs of distress. He had Kira right where he wanted him and in his pocket he had the one possession he cherished the most, the knife that was used to take his first victim. He grabbed the knife tightly in his hands; he was ready to strike when he wanted. Kira had no way of killing B again and Beyond could have all the fun he wanted. Nobody could stop him, purgatory was supposed to be a punishment but it turned out to be a present given to Beyond from God.

He could finally take his revenge on his better. He could show Kira the true meaning of murder.


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond Birthday sat in his prison cell, it was cold dark and damp but it gave him time to reflect on what went wrong, he had the rest of his life to think about it. If Naomi Misora didn't find him and if his body was weaker; then he would have done it. L would still be figuring out the conundrum and B would've triumphed over his better. L would spend his life trembling in fear and Beyond would have defeated him. Prisoners in the cells next to Beyond started to talk worriedly. "What if Kira finds out our names?" "What if Kira kills us?" They cried. Beyond laughed to himself. Kira was just a chump, he killed but he wasn't a proper killer in Beyond's opinion.

The way B saw it and the way people should understand is that a killer needs to personally drain the life out of someone. A killer needs to watch as their victims die slowly, see the fear and panic in their eyes and feel the icy coldness plague the body as their life slowly ebbs away. Kira didn't do that at all, all Kira done was kill a few people from a nice safe secluded position where no-on could find him. That didn't make him a killer, it made him a coward.

Beyond lay down on the prison bed, he stared at the ceiling. B closed his eyes for a second and then suddenly his chest tightened. Beyond grabbed at his chest and doubled over in pain, his eyes grew wide with fear and his fingers clutched around his flesh. He crashed to the floor and caused a panic throughout the cells. The guardsmen searched desperately for the cell door key but it was futile, Beyond had a moment of clarification. It was Kira who was killing him but Beyond was mad, scared or even upset. Beyond smiled, Kira was too afraid to meet him in person so he killed him like this. Beyond choked out his last words. "Well played... Kira."

That was the last memory Beyond had of his life because after that, he spent nine long years in purgatory. Obviously Beyond didn't know when a day passed and whenever night fell but he could tell he had been there for longer than needed. Light Yagami looked at Beyond fearfully, it all made sense now. He recognised the face and Beyond's name, he had made a big mistake telling him he was Kira. Beyond could do anything he wanted to Light and no-one could stop him.

Light grabbed at the sharpened pencil that fell to the floor, he pointed it at Beyond. Beyond laughed again and he licked the bloodied tip of the pencil, relishing in the taste of blood. "You really think THAT will stop me?" He said with a raised eyebrow. In a flash Beyond pulled out his trusty black knife and tackled Light to the floor.

The attack was unexpected and sudden, Light coughed and wheezed as Beyond drew the knife against Light's throat. Beyond hesitated, he didn't want to kill Light but he wanted him to suffer. Then again... could someone die when in purgatory? Beyond didn't want to take any risks so he moved the knife away. Light sighed in relief but suddenly shouted in pain as Beyond cut quite deeply into his arm. Beyond laughed and wiped up some of the blood with his finger, he licked his bloodied digit and slurped greedily. The taste of revenge was sweet.

Light moved back, he was stunned at what had just happened. He examined the bloody cut on his arm. There was no way of stopping the blood, it poured out profusely and B had begun to cut down his leg. Light howled with pain and stood up fast. The pain in his leg intensified and Light toppled over and crashed to the floor. Beyond stood up slowly, he had hurt Kira and now had the upper hand.

B knelt down next to Light. "It hurts doesn't it? You killed me and now I will make your life a living hell or purgatory for that matter." He said cruelly. Light shuddered with fear, his hair matted with sweat and he began to speak shakily. "W-why am I here?" He asked. Beyond laughed slowly, he really didn't know did he? "You are here because, just like me, you are a psycho. No, no... I won't even compare you to me; you don't even deserve the rank of a murderer let alone the rank of a serial killer or even God! You are here because you pissed off the big guy up there; you killed people in an inhumane and cowardly way. But this isn't bad, well at least not for me! Because now you can spend eternity realising how I, Beyond Birthday, am your superior in every single way." These words hit Light harshly. Light was a saviour, he was justice and he deserved the title of God Of The New World.

"If it wasn't for Near..." Light began. Beyond's ears pricked up, Near... where had he heard that name before? It was in Wammy's. Yes, he was only a child at the time but Near was a promising student and L's finest.

Near was also a brat, he pissed off some of the other kids (especially a boy named Mello) and got on everyone's nerves including Beyond's. What could L see in that child that he couldn't see in everyone else?! He was the favourite child and got everything he wanted. Beyond clenched his teeth and growled. So Near was all grown up and he had defeated Light. But if Near was in charge then that meant...

"What about L?!" Beyond snapped. Light looked puzzled. "L is dead." He spoke. "Dead?! Who killed him!" "Well, I did." "You killed L?!" Beyond roared. Beyond grabbed Light again and threw him across the floor. Light scrambled at the invisible floor and desperately tried to stand up.

Beyond kicked Light's hands down and stomped on his fingers. The bones cracked and crunched underneath the weight of Beyond and slowly, blood ran out of Light's hand. Beyond Birthday grabbed his knife again and drew it against Light's throat, he made a slow thin cut along his throat. "Son of a bitch. L was mine! Nobody except me could kill L and you defied me!" He roared. His teeth were bared sharp and Light contorted in agony.

Beyond spied the soft spot of flesh on Light's neck. Light was flustered with a rush of blood pouring out of him so his body was a hot temperature. Beyond poised his teeth and sunk them into Light's neck. Light Yagami screamed in pain as blood flowed out of his neck. Beyond relished in the taste of blood and slurped at it, he bit deeper each time.

Light began to feel dizzy and collapsed to the floor. Beyond fell down with him and bit deeper still. Eventually Light grew cold and his blood tasted sour, Beyond spat the sour blood out onto Light's white shirt.

Beyond's face was covered in blood, his dark messy hair was stained with large streaks of blood and his hands dripped with it. Beyond grabbed his knife again; Light's cuts still bled out and Light began to close his eyes.

Beyond's knife penetrated into Light's ribcage, smashing bone and realising waves of blood. The knife dug into his heart and cut through it. Beyond smiled his devilish smile as Light moaned in pain. Light's eyes grew wide with fear and his arms attempted to hit Beyond, Light was too weak though and he didn't manage to lift them above his chest.

As Light slowly closed his eyes and felt his life ebb away, Beyond let go of the knife and left it in his heart. Beyond licked at a spot of blood above his lips and spoke. "Heh. Who would have thought it, the great and powerful Kira... being killed by Beyond Birthday. Well, I can do this forever! I can kill you constantly, I can cause you pain, the likes of which you have never experienced. This is what a true killer is Light Yagami, this is what it means to kill someone. Not all this 'I am changing the world' bullshit, actually seeing someone die slowly before your eyes is true killing but I guess you already knew that?"

Light closed his eyes and began to slowly cry, one millisecond before his inevitable death, his eyes widened with fear and the last image he saw before dying again... was Beyond Birthday's bloody smile.


End file.
